<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me take you home by skelebrosprotectionsquad (octolingkiera)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245623">let me take you home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/octolingkiera/pseuds/skelebrosprotectionsquad'>skelebrosprotectionsquad (octolingkiera)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/octolingkiera/pseuds/skelebrosprotectionsquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” </p><p>in which sans tries to convince papyrus to <em>please come home i'm BEGGING you,</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let me take you home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what's this???? me???? posting undertale again???? amazing. incredible. stupendous. wowie.</p><p>never thought i'd be doing this again so, uh, yeet</p><p>i was gonna give the dialogue the right capitalizations and decided not to this time. might change in the future. idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pap, I’m tired. I wanna go <em>home</em>.” Sans slumps against a tree, eyes half lidded as he tries and fails to watch his brother putter around.</p><p>“Then go! You don’t have to stay here!” Papyrus turns to shoot him a reassuring smile. “I can take care of this!”</p><p>“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” Sans pleads, prying his heavy eyes open enough to attempt an imploring look.</p><p>“Nonsense, Brother! A Guardsman’s work is never done!” Papyrus strikes a pose, then goes back to his self-imposed duties.</p><p>“I’ll be there tomorrow—come ooooon.” Sans is whining at this point, he knows he is, but he <em>really</em> just wants to go home and sit on the couch with his brother for a while. He hasn’t seen him all day. “I haven’t seen you all day.”</p><p>Papyrus pauses at that, standing upright and gazing into the middle distance. Sans can see the train of thought in his head switch tracks. “Has it really been all day?”</p><p>“Since we left the house this morning.” Sans shrugs. “Slept through lunch ‘cause you didn’t drop by like normal. Then I just thought you were late, so I stuck around ‘til my shift ended.”</p><p>Papyrus hums, then huffs. “Well then. Apologies for leaving you hanging. I was… distracted.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Sans pushes off the tree and shuffles forward. “Must be some project you got goin’ on here.”</p><p>“Indeed! I’m making a very complex maze!” Papyrus throws his arms out, but all Sans can see is piles of snow. “It’s a work in progress,” Papyrus adds, like it wasn’t obvious.</p><p>“Sounds great, but like I said, it’ll still be here in the morning.” Sans starts tugging on his brother’s arm. “Now let’s <em>gooooo</em>.”</p><p>Papyrus is an immovable object and, unfortunately, Sans is not an unstoppable force. “But I can’t just <em>leave</em> it! What if a human comes by before it’s finished? Or those teenagers! I can’t let anyone see an incomplete work! Puzzle making is an <em>art!</em>”</p><p>Sans sighs and sags, held up only by the hands still hanging from Papyrus’s arm. “Bro, I promise you, no one’s gonna notice.”</p><p>“But <em>I</em> will!” Papyrus throws his arms up, uncaring as it nearly pulls Sans off his feet.</p><p>“Papyrus, I swear to god.” Sans finally lets go and scrubs his palms over his face. “Fine, whatever. I was gonna make some dinner tonight ‘cause I skipped lunch, but if you wanna keep shoving snow around, be my guest. I’m going home.” With that, he turns and deliberately starts walking in the direction of town.</p><p>Papyrus watches him for a few seconds, speechless. He clenches his jaw, eyes narrowed, and stares across the snowy field, then heaves a huge, defeated sigh. “Alright. I’m coming.”</p><p>“<em>Finally</em>,” Sans says, and he pulls Papyrus into a shortcut home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love these two so much aaaaaaaaaaa</p><p>kudos and comments much appreciated :3</p><p><a href="https://skelebrosprotectionsquad.tumblr.com/">check me out on tumblr!</a> it's been kinda dead for a while, but /shrug</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>